A general practice for painters and painting contractors while painting in a work area is to place the paint containers and brushes on a drop cloth adjoining the area to be painted. When painting vertical surfaces, this requires considerable back-bending to use the tools, particularly when painting the upper reaches of the work area. When a ladder is available, the painter often hangs his paint buckets on the ladder, but such a procedure is not entirely satisfactory as the access to the paint is limited by the hooks used to hang the buckets. When there is a time-consuming job, it is often more efficient to erect scaffolding adjoining the work area and to use the scaffolding to support the tools and paint supplies needed for the particular job. However, for the normal job, it is not efficient to provide special aids to hold the tools, and the general practice is simply rest the paint supplies and the brushes and other tools on a drop cloth on the floor adjoining the work area.